1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock and, more particularly, to a computer hardware lock.
2. Description of Related Art
Regular notebook computer or portable computer mainframes are commonly provided with a security slot for stealing protection. The user can fasten a computer lock to the security slot to lock the computer device. However, conventional computer locks for this purpose are commonly complicated and expensive.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a simple structure of computer lock.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a computer lock, which is inexpensive and, has a simple structure. Another object of the present invention is to provide a computer lock that can be used with a burglar alarm.
To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the computer lock includes a first locking plate, a second locking plate, and a retainer member. The first locking plate comprises a handle, a hook rod, and a coupling structure connected between the handle of the first locking plate and the hook rod of the first locking plate. The handle of the first locking plate has a locating hole. The hook rod of the first locking plate has a free end terminating in a hooked portion. The second locking plate comprises a handle, a hook rod, and a pivot hole disposed between the handle of the second locking plate and the hook rod of the second locking plate and pivoted to the coupling structure of the first locking plate. The handle of the second locking plate has a locating hole. The hook rod of the first locking plate has a free end terminating in a hooked portion.
Simply speaking, the first locking plate and the second locking plate are coupled together like a pair of scissors, and their action is similar to a scissor action. The first locking plate and the second locking plate can be turned relative to each other, i.e., the second locking plate is turned about a pivot at the first locking plate so that the hooked portions of the locking plates can be turned toward each other, or turned asides. When the hooked portions of the locking plates are closely attached to each other, they can be inserted into the security slot of a notebook computer or portable computer hardware device. When turning the hooked portions of the locking plates asides in reversed directions after their insertion into the security slot, the hooked portions of the locking plates are hooked in the security slot.
According to the design of the present invention, when the hooked portions of the locking plates are turned asides in reversed directions and hooked in the security slot, the locating holes of the locking plates are axially aligned, and the retainer member is inserted through the locating holes of the locking plates to hold the locking plates in the locking position. The retainer member can be used with a combination lock or padlock for locking the notebook computer or computer hardware device to a post, rail, or table. The retainer member can also be used with a burglar alarm that alarms when somebody steals the notebook computer or computer hardware device. The connection of the retainer member to a combination lock or padlock, or a burglar alarm can easily be achieved by conventional techniques.
The computer lock of the present invention can also be used with a radio burglar alarm, which is comprised of a transmitter unit for carrying by the user, and a receiver unit for installing in the computer lock of the present invention. If the receiver unit receives no signal from the transmitter unit (for example, the user leaves from the computer over 10 meters), the receiver unit immediately gives an audio alarm or SOS signal. If a burglar cuts off the retainer member, the receiver unit immediately detects a vibration or broken circuit signal and then gives an audio alarm or SOS signal.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.